iHam and Mistletoe
by SeddieSaxie
Summary: What happens when two people in a love/hate relationship are forced to kiss against their will? Seddie!


AUTHORS NOTE:

I DONT OWN ICARLY that would be pretty darn awsome if I did though, but sadly I don't. SO, I DON'T CLAIM TO OR NEVER HAVE CLAIMED TO OWN ICALY.

It was two days before Christmas and Sam, Freddie, and Carly were at Gibby's annual Christmas part. Stuffing her face, Sam was standing by the food table, deciding what to take a chunk out of next. Freddie was chatting up a group of girls in the corner. And, Carly was in the kitchen helping Wendy make punch, since Sam had drunken it all.

Chewing,and swallowing, Sam walked over to Freddie where she heard him telling another one of his lame "jokes."

"So, I've wondered if you put diet coke and mentos together, what would happen if you feed a chicken diet coke and mentos?" he said as she walked up.

"Oh not that stupid 'joke' again," Sam said using air quotes as she walked up.

"What, it's funny if you think about it," he replied sounding slightly offended.

"No, it's not. Akthough that would be epic, even I know that that couldn't possibly happen."

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious, because the chicken would have to digest them both the same thing wouldn't happen as when you do it in a cup."

The girls that Freddie had been talking to all walked away on account of they thought something was "going on" between Sam and Freddie.

"Now look what you did!" he exclaimed.

"What did I do!?!"

"You made those gorges girls walk away!" he said obviously drooling over them.

"Oh stop drooling over them dork, never... gonna... happen," she replied slightly offended that he had called them gorges and didn't say anything about her.

"I wasn't drooling merely... looking."

"Mm-hmm, I'm sure," she replied in a very sarcastic tone.

"I was, you know I only have eyes for y... Carly," he quickly corrected himself.

"For who now?"

"Y... Carly," he said slipping again.

"What's with the y every time you say it?" she asked grabbing a piece of ham out of he pocket.

"NOTHING," he said being caught off guard.

"Mm-hmm I'm sure," she said continuing he sarcasm, and walking back to resume he position by the food table.

"Yep," he said ignoring her sarcasm and following her over to the food table.

Carly walked out of the kitchen and over to where Sam and Freddie were standing to set down the punch she had just made.

"Hey guys, havin' fun," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah... I guess," Freddie replied suspiciously.

"What's with the giggle," Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing, you and Freddie are just standing under the mistletoe," Carly said bursting out into laughter.

"WHAT," Sam and Freddie both screamed looking up.

They both backed away, but because of their screams people had started to form a circle around them. Wendy pushed Sam toward Freddie, and Gibby pushed Freddie toward Sam.

"No, I'm not kissing the dork!" Sam screamed.

"Yeah... wait I'm not kissing the devil," Freddie added angerly.

"Oh, but you must you two were standing under the mistletoe," Gibby said with one final nudge.

"So, I'm still not kissing the dork," Sam said as the circle of people closed in around them, so there was no escape.

"Come on guys, your under the mistletoe, it's Christmas code if two people stand under it they HAVE to kiss," Carly said still giggling.

"Do not," Sam protested.

"Yes you do, and no one's leaving until you do," Wendy cut in.

"That's fine I can wait," Sam said grabbing more ham.

"Ditto," Freddie added.

Everyone stood in silence around Sam and Freddie for the next 15 minuets until Sam had to go to the bathroom.

"Um, I got to go to the bathroom," Sam opened.

"Kiss Freddie and we will gladly let you go," Wendy said smugly.

"This is torture," she replied.

"No it's not, all you have to do is kiss him and you can go."

"But, I don't want to kiss the dork."

"I don't care you have to, it's a Christmas rule."

"Prove it," Sam said not realizing that Wendy could.

"Okay," Wendy said as she pulled up a page of 'Christmas Rules' on her laptop. Then she skipped down to the rule she was looking for and read it aloud," "'Rule number 9. If two people stand under a mistletoe they must kiss, no matter who they are.'"

"That proves nothing," Sam said starting to do the potty dance

"Yes it does, now kiss him so we can all go," Wendy said a little anger.

"Alright alright, that's enough, lets just end this," Freddie cut in.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked.

"Probably," Freddie said before kissing her.

They stood there and kissed for 30 seconds until Sam pulled away because she had to go to the bathroom so bad.

"That's not what I was thinking!" She shouted at him.

"But, I have to go to the bathroom, so I can't yell at you right now," Sam said before turning around and glaring at the people in her way of the bathroom, until they moved.

Everyone continued standing in the circle around Freddie until Sam came back out. Then they all turned around and started to stare at her.

"Why don't you just take a picture it lasts longer," she said before she stormed out.

(The next day)

Freddie walked into Carly's apartment to see Carly and Sam sitting on the couch, watching television.

"Hey Carly, Sam," He said with a nob.

"Hey Freddie," Carly answered.

"Dork," Sam said.

"Whatcha guys watchin?" he asked.

"Oh, just a show about the results of the mistletoe," Carly replied with a smirk on her face.

His face started to turn red, then he asked "Um why?"

"Cuz, it's ironic," She replied still smirking.

Sam turned around and mouthed the words "help me" to Freddie.

"Uh, mind if I change the channel," he said from behind the couch.

"Why, this is interesting?"

"Make it stop," Sam continued mouthing.

"Then... I'm a go up stairs, Sam you wanna come?" Freddie said trying to help Sam.

"YES," she replied a little to loudly.

Carly took her eyes of off the T.V. And looked from Sam to Freddie.

"Why so excited to go up stairs with Freddie?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"Uh, no reason. Come on Freddie lets go up stairs," Sam said while getting up and walking over toward Freddie.

"Okay," he said starting to run up the stairs, with Sam following closely behind.

(Upstairs)

"So. What are the odds that there would be a show on about the results of mistletoe on the day after... well you know," Freddie said to break the ice.

"Oh, yeah," Sam replied looking at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh... a... nothing," she said hesitantly looking away.

"No, what is it," he said anxiously.

"Uh... nothing. Hey, is that a new computer?" she said desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah, I had to get a new one after you decided to play 'Hey What Am I Sitting On' with it."

"That was funny," she replied with a giggle.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yeah it was."

"Not really."

"It kinda was, no it was more like hilarious."

"What ever, you know that wasn't nice."

"Who ever said I was nice."

"Good point."

"Aren't all my points good," she questioned.

"No, most of them are pure idiocy."

"Idiocy isn't a word," she began to argue.

"Yes it is, when ever I type it in my computer it says it is."

"Again with the geek talk really."

"Yes again with the 'geek talk'," he said using air quotes.

Carly curiosity overwhelmed her forcing her to mosey up stairs, to see them on the verge of yet another meaningless argument, much to her dismay.

"HEY," she shouted as she walked in the door.

"What," they both screamed back at the same time.

"Do you really have to get into another argument," she complained.

"Yes," they said in unison again, hoping that they could get back to there fight.

"Can't we just remember all the happy times and forget about our little disagreements."

"What happy times?" Sam challenged.

"You know..." Carly let her sentence drift off.

"No, I don't know."

"Well..."

"Well what," Sam snapped only getting angrier.

"Well times like last night..."

"How the heck was that a happy time, I'm scared for life."

"I thought it was a great party," Freddie cut in not realizing what he was getting himself into.

"It was a GREAT night you say," Sam said in a sarcastic tone, angrier then ever.

"Well yeah, great food, hot girsl, what wasn't to like."

"G I don't know, was it being FORCED to kiss YOU or was it the lack of bacon."

"I don't see why your freaking out about that it's was the first time we've done that."

"I'm freaking out because we kissed AGAIN, when we agree we wouldn't."

"It was either that our you exploded."

"No, I thought we were going to hurt people to make them move," Sam said acting more disturbed then she truly was.

"That's not the answer to everything Sam," he said knowing that that was what she wanted to do the night before.

"It is when people are trying to make you do something that you don't wanna do."  
"Who wants ham," Carly cut in again now that the fight had begun.

"Me," Sam said forgetting what she was doing.

"How about you Freddie?" Carly asked not wanting to leave him out.

"Na I'm good I have some tech stuff that I have to do up here, you two go ahead.

Carly and Sam went down stairs and got ham.

"Hey, Wendy invited me to go caroling with her tonight, wanna come?" Carly asked already knowing the answer.

"Me... Caroling? I throw snow at carolers, it would make me a hypocrite to be one," she replied.

"Then what are you going to do all night?"

"I'll just stay here with Fred-dork."  
"Why would you want to do that, you two were just arguing?"  
"Uh... it's better then caroling," Sam quickly came up with an excuse.

"I guess, well I better get going. I'll be back in a few hours," Carly said as she grabbed her coat.

"Bye," Sam said with a mouth full of ham.

Carly turned around and waved.

(An hour or so later)

Sam and Freddie were up stairs watching videos that Icarly fans had sent in.

"Okay here's one that a girl names Amanda sent in," Freddie said before clicking play.

(In the video)

"Hi, I'm Amanda, and a few months ago me and my friend Peter were playing truth or dare with a group of friends. I got dared to kiss him, so I did, and ever sense I haven't felt the same way about him. Do you think it's because I like him? I hope you answer my question. Bye Carly and Sam."

(End of video)

Sam and Freddie looked at each other then looked away.

"So... next video?" Sam asked hoping that he would disregard the video.

"No, I played that video because I thought it would be a nice way to start a conversation about... what happened," Freddie replied with a flinch.

"Got a twitch now?" she asked still wanting to change the subject.

"No, I just have a feeling that your going to hit me."

"You wouldn't be thinking that if you hadn't brought it up now would you."

"Well, I did so we're discussing it."

"Not if I walk away, we're not," she said after she stood up.

"Come on Sam we have to talk about it some time," he said as he also stood up.

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

Not really."

"I do."

That's doesn't mean I do."  
"Please Sam," he pleaded.

"What is there to talk about?"  
"The fact the we kissed again."  
"There you go we talked about it. Now I'm out of here," she said as she walked toward the door.

"No we didn't," he said running to the door.

"You no I'm stronger then you dork I can easily push you out of the way," she said smugly.

"Don't be so sure I've been working out," he said with a grin.

"Prove it," she said still doubting him.

"Okay," he said before tackling her.

"Okay you proved you point, you can let me up now."  
"I could, or I could not until we discuss this."

"I don't see why we need to."  
"Because," he said not wanting to explain himself.

"Because...," he said again.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Not really, but I shall."

"Well go on," she said from under him.

"I was getting to it."

"I want to talk about it because the first time we kissed I didn't really feel anything, but the second time I did," he said applying a little extra force.

"And..."

"And what, this is the part of the conversation where you contribute."  
"But I don't have anything to contribute."  
"Are you sure?"

"Pretty darn. Can you let me up now?"

"No we aren't finished here."

"So if you did we kiss for so long," he questioned.

"Uh..." she said in shock.

"Well..."

"I don't know."

"Mm-hmm I'm sure," he said sarcastically.

Sam looked around until she saw bottle of water sitting next to her, she then grabbed it and dumped it on Freddie, in an attempt to make him get off of her.

"Oops," she said making it more obvious that she had done it on purpose.

"Yeah I'm sure."  
"Shouldn't you go change your shirt before it stains?"

"It's fine, you only spilled water on me."  
"But, it's cold in here, shouldn't you at least go get a different one?"

"No it's not that cold I'll just take this one off," he replied before he took it off while still holding her down.

"Gasp," Sam said when she saw him with his shirt off.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh... nothing."

"So... why did we kiss for so long then?"

"Because... I was in shock," she said while being distracted by his abs.

"It took you that long to realize what was going on?"

"Uh... ya," she said still distracted.

"What are you looking at?"

"Um... a... n... nothing," she said being broken out of he trance.

"Did you feel something when we kiss or was it just me?"

Sam laid there in silence.

"What are you just going to ignore me now?" he asked impatiently.

"Um..." she said still in shock.

"Out with it."

"I'm hungry you wanna let me up so I can get some of the left over spaghetti tacos from last night?

"No, you don't get food until we finish this conversation."  
"But I don't want to."  
"To bad."

"But, I REALLY don't wanna talk about this."

"Yeah, I don't really care."

"Please let me up."

"No, not until you answer the question."

"What was it again? If it was 'are you a dork' the answer is yes, you are in fact a dork."  
"Did you feel anything when we kissed," he said again, disregarding her statement  
"Is that a new ceiling," she said while pointing up.

"Don't you steal my line."

"I will if I want to."

"Answer the question."

"Yes Fred-dora your a dork."

"You know what question I meant."

"Yes but I answer a different one."  
"Can you please answer me?"  
"Do I have to?"

"I wish you would."  
"... Okay, alright. Y... y... yes," she stammered.

"Yes what," he continued questioning.

"Yes... I felt something. Can y...," She was cut off by him kissing her.

A few minuets later he pulled back and said "Sam do you like me?"

"No," she said before pulling him closer and kissing him.

"Are you sure?" he asked after she released him.

"Pretty darn" she said pulling him back down.

(Ten minuets later)

Sam let go of Freddie one more time so she could get a big breath of air, and he stood up and said "Well I should get going."

"What?" Sam said shocked from what he said.

"What, I need a shirt."

"Why all of a sudden do you need a shirt."

"No, I always needed one I'm just chosen to go get one now."

"Why now?"

"Because you let me go?"

"Says who?" she said as she stood up and walk towards him.

"Well, you letting me go was a pretty good sigh that I was released."

"I didn't release you," she said when she got to him.

"I feel pretty released," he said a little scared.

"To bad your not," she said before grabbed him once more and kissed him again.

He pulled back a few minuets later and said "your right I'm not released at all."

"Are you going to admit that you like me any time soon, I'm getting kinda cold," he added.

"Nope *kiss * I *kiss * hate*kiss * you," she said.

"Mm-hmm, and Gibby LOVES wearing shirts," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"You know it," she said grabbing at him once more.

Gibby walked throw the door with his shirt in hand, "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO A-, why isn't Freddie wearing a shirt, that's my thing?"

AUTHORS NOTE:

I hope you liked my Seddie Christmas story, and I just want to thank PrincessSeddie for all of the ideas, and help she has given me through all of the role plays we have done.

Please review


End file.
